


Alive

by unmeiboy



Category: AKB48, AKB48 & Related Fandoms, NMB48
Genre: F/F, Fingerfucking, Plot What Plot/Porn Without Plot, Semi-Public Sex
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-08-02
Updated: 2015-08-02
Packaged: 2018-04-12 15:40:27
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,160
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/4485139
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/unmeiboy/pseuds/unmeiboy
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Kawaei visits the dressing room Team K uses before rehearsal.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Alive

It's not much out of the ordinary when Kawaei pokes her head inside the dressing room where team K are currently getting ready for their rehearsal; she steps inside when she spots Sayaka on one of the couches, and anyone else really reacts, because they already know they have a thing. Have had for a while, at that. So no one bothers to say anything, even when she's straddling her thighs, settling in her lap, Sayaka's hands coming up to rest at her waist as she gets a mini macaron pushes against her lips.  
“Open,” Kawaei giggles, lets her fingertips brush against Sayaka's lips longer than necessary, but allows Sayaka to chew and swallow before she speaks again. “Annin brought some and I thought you might like it.”  
Sayaka licks her lips. “It's really good. She made them?”  
“I don't think so?” Kawaei squirms a little when one of the hands squeezes her hipbone and the other discretely moves to her thigh, a thumb running down the inside of it really quickly. It looks like Sayaka wants to smirk, but is keeping herself from it.

“You coming?” A voice very familiar to both of them speaks to Sayaka; when they turn their heads they see Yokoyama Yui by the door, most of team K already gone behind her. “Ricchan, we need to rehearse.” She says it with a smile, but they all know she means it.  
“She's holding me back, can't help it,” she tries, but she's not fooling anyone with the gasp-like giggle she gives when Sayaka's hand sneaks under her skirt, plays with her soft skin subtle enough that Yokoyama won't be able to tell. “I'll give you two minutes.”

Sayaka is wearing that knowing smile when she looks up at Kawaei, teases further up her leg, and Kawaei can't help but shiver a little. Partly because her nerves react to the touches, and partly because she knows exactly what Sayaka is doing. Or perhaps because she knows Sayaka knows exactly what she's doing, sees it on her face as she lets it brings along the result Sayaka wants.

“I wanna get you off. Let me?” Sayaka's fingers stroke up the inside of Kawaei's thighs, under her semi-long skirt, not all the way up but enough for it to make her skin tingle. She nods, with a small smile. There is the fact that someone might come barging into the dressing room, but Sayaka is skilled with her fingers, knows how to work Kawaei by now, and they're both aware of it. Perhaps not skilled enough that it'll only take two minutes, but they also both know that when Yokoyama threatens with two minutes, she means five, and they can do that.

Sayaka is definitely thinking about the time limit as well and gets to work immediately; pushes her skirt up, teases through her panties, along her outer lips before she stops at her clitoris, rubs softly. They're both completely silent, except for the sharp intake of breath Kawaei draws at the contact, but it's so quick that when Sayaka looks up, she's already has her lower lip between her teeth, still with that small smile.  
“Lean down,” she suggests, and Kawaei lets go of that lip to kiss Sayaka, easily opening her mouth for her as the pace she's rubbing at speeds up a little. If she had been the slightest bit tense before, the kissing makes her relax, and Sayaka can feel her growing hotter, pulls her underwear aside to touch her directly. She's already starting to get wet, still not enough to push a finger inside her, but getting there.

With her other hand, the one she so far kept on Kawaei's hip, she pushes her t-shirt up, then her sports bra, and Kawaei lifts her head when her breasts come free. Although she knows what Sayaka is trying to do, she makes sure to let her know she wants it too, straightens her back just enough before she leans forward a little. The first flick of Sayaka's tongue against one of her nipples has her gasping, then it's just her breaths being a little shaky, because she's combining it with two fingers on her clit. And then she closes her lips around that nipples, sucks lightly, alternates with her tongue; lets go when Kawaei's hips start shifting against her hand.  
“You're pretty when you're turned on,” she mumbles, mischievousness in both her eyes and her voice. As expected Kawaei doesn't respond, doesn't even continue looking at her, instead lets her eyelids fall closed as Sayaka's fingers leaves her sensitive nub, slides down to her hole. She makes no effort to stop her hips from moving, sighs lightly when a finger slides inside her. Sayaka switches to her other nipple, takes it between her lips while she pushes the finger in and out, slowly, feels her wet enough to add a second finger.

Kawaei's hips move in more obvious thrusts now, towards the penetration; when Sayaka glances upwards she finds her face a little tense but lips parted to ease her breathing. Leaning her face to the side, placing soft kisses on the side of her breast instead, she puts her other hand between her legs as well, thumb on her clitoris and this time, it has her actually jerking.  
“Getting close?” she whispers, eyes trained on Kawaei's face as she speeds up the fingers inside her.  
“Mm,” she nods, and Sayaka can't tell if it was supposed to be a word or just a moan, but she figures it doesn't matter as long as Kawaei is feeling good. She leans in for her nipple again, flicks her tongue against it like she would if it was her clit and she went down on her, can't help but smile on the inside when Kawaei's body tenses and releases, squeezing tighter around her fingers. Barely a minute later she's moaning for real, not loud but high-pitched, nearly like a series of whimpers, all while contracting around Sayaka, her thighs twitching a little as she rides her orgasm out.

As her breaths calm down Sayaka pulls both of her hands away, rests them against Kawaei's bare thighs as she waits for her to open her eyes. When she does, they're nearly sparkling a little, and this time Sayaka doesn't have to ask her to kiss her; she leans down on her own accord, presses their lips together in a lingering kiss that Sayaka has to be the one to break.  
“Let's go clean up?” she asks, and that seems to bring Kawaei back to the fact that they're in a dressing room that's only temporarily empty, has her pull her bra and t-shirt back down.  
“What about you?” Kawaei comments, blushes a little when it shines through that she wouldn't mind returning the favor.  
Sayaka pushes her backwards and up with the back of her hands. “You can make up for it when I don't have rehearsal.”


End file.
